The Shinigami And His Knight
by Tottenham Hotspur
Summary: after being drugged by kisuke, Ichigo finds himself on a train which was headed to Fuyuki. When ichigo was attacked, he was saved by someone in shiny armor. Bad summary, Rated T for language for now.


**The Shinigami And His Knight**

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Anything.**

Ichigo Kurosaki's eyes shot wide open and he lurched forward holding his stomach. He held his hand over his mouth and groaned before looking down at the floor making his eyes narrow slightly. He also noticed he hold a bag. He looked to his left and then to his right and his eyes narrowed more as he found himself aboard a train.

He sat back up, the nausea he had been feeling passing almost as soon as he succumbed to full consciousness. People had started to notice his heard gaze and quietly but surely moved away from the orange haired young man.

The last thing Ichigo remembered was... he was at Urahara's shop drinking tea, discussing the current hollow sightings... then nothing.

"_That son of a bitch!"_ Ichigo growled in his mind sitting back up. _"The son of a bitch actually drugged me! I knew the bastard was capable of it I just didn't think he would stoop so low as to actually do it!"_ His vibrating pocket brought him out of his musings on how he was going to kill Kisuke in a blood bath and how he would make it out to be an accident, or suicide.

He growled as he reached into his pocket and pulled the phone out, it wasn't his usual phone. On the screen was a chibi version of Urahara dancing, showing that it was indeed the shop keeper actually ringing him. Ichigo growled before answering.

"_Ah….Kurosaki-san__! How nice of you to answer!"_ Kisuke laughed over the other end of the phone._ "How are you feeling?"_

"You son of a bitch!" Ichigo snapped back at him. "Where the hell am I?! Where is this train going?!

"_By now you should be in __Fuyuki__."_ Kisuke told him and Ichigo just knew the man was grinning.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ichigo roared. "Why the hell am in Fuyuki?!"

"_Why? You said you wished to __go to school quickly, __did you not?"_

"I meant in Karakura you ass!" Ichigo roared.

"_Either way, you're there now you might as well apply."_ Kisuke chuckled, ignoring Ichigo's obvious anger.

"That doesn't' give you the right to drug me like that! Where am I suppose to live?! What school and I suppose to go to?! Did you ever think about that?!"

"_I sure did. You'll be temporarily transferred to Homurahara Gakuen, a private school in the area. The school location and your assigned class are also located in the information I gave you__ in that bag along with your apartment.__"_ Ichigo grit his teeth in annoyance as he looked at the bag before gripped the phone in his hand.

_"Oh, and the phone? Keep it. It will allow me to contact you, don't lose it though, it was a pain __in ass __to make__ it__, I'm sure you will figure it's not that easy to destroy __it __anyway."_Ichigo growled in annoyance.

"And what's the real reason you sent me to Fuyuki?"

"_What ever do you mean __Kurosaki-san__?"_ Kisuke laughed and got a growl in response from Ichigo. _"Ok, you know me all to well don't you Ichigo? Alright. Over the last couple of months several high reiatsu levels have been detected, and from my source's there hasn't been any hollows__." __Kisuke explained__._

_"Fuyuki__ is usually a large hit for hollows like many other large cities but there haven't been any. Since this is not Hollow related the __S__oul Society won't deal with it since at the moment__, but __it is direct threat to any humans.__"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Apparently, there's so many murders in Fuyuki, the murder still unknown until now"_

_"And why I should investigate it? Isn't the police enough here? I'm not detective either"_

"_The problem is the murder isn't just killed their victim, they also eat their victim soul" _Ichigo eyes went widened at this statement.

"WHAT?" Ichigo said in shocked.

"_Like I said, they also eat their victim soul"_ Kisuke replied._"I also detected the decrease of human soul at Fuyuki city. __if human were dead, killed or not they will became a whole(Good spirit). But now after they're killed they also being eaten by this being which has a strange high level Reiatsu(Spiritual Pressure)."_

"Wait, you mean there is any other being which eat human soul beside Hollow?"

"_Yes"_

"Great. If this being attacking me, I'll be death on the spot" Ichigo said.

"_What do you mean, Kurosaki-san? With you have your ridiculous Reiatsu back after you used The Final Getsuga Tenshou to kill Aizen a month ago, you could handle a lousy strange Reiatsu levels by yourself"_

"That's the problem, I have my power back but it's still weak. I can't turn into Shinigami or my power will lost forever" Ichigo snapped.

"_And why didn't you tell me about that earlier?"_

"I wasn't able to tell you because you drugged me before sent me to this fucking place" Ichigo roared in respond."Beside if I can use my power now, I don't have my badge or kon right now"

"_Ah…about that you should checking your bag, I already packed your substitute badge and gikongan just encase. And if you haven't get your power back fully, maybe you should stay there and act like regular student"_

"And while I'm being attack, I just lay there on the floor and hope someone in shiny armor will come to save my ass? Great plan."Ichigo said in annoyance. "At least you didn't pack that perverted stuffed animal in my bag" Ichigo sighed in annoyance. "Guessing school is just my cover then?"

"_Two birds, one stone is what they say isn't it?"_ Kisuke laughed._ "You get to go to __school__ while gathering information on the strange Reiatsu levels. Not bad huh?"_

"What about Karakura? Who's going to protect it?"

"_I'll be able to deal with them for the time being until a competent Soul Reaper is given jurisdiction over the town in your absence."_ Ichigo sighed in annoyance. "_Just call me if you need me with something, I'll be there as quick as I can. __You __also __have __a __bank account__ while you there for your need. Use it wisely__. Have fun."_ The line died and Ichigo groaned as he let his arm drop form his ear and slumped over in defeat.

**Meanwhile**

In Fuyuki City in a church on the other side of town a priest by the name of Kotomine Kirei was setting in motion the Fifth Holy Grail War. He had everything all planned out and if everything went according to plan then he would be the one holding the Grail and making his wish.

"So you're some kind of manipulator eh" a dark voice said.

"Who's there?" Kirei said turning around at the sound of the voice.

"Oh I'm just a humble monster" the voice said making himself known. Out of the darkness stepped a man with spiky gray hair wearing a white shirt with a semi-high collar with rolled up sleeves that stopped halfway up his forearm. He had on white Hakama pants, black Tabi socks and sandals. On his waist was a sword with the darkest gray hilt ever that it was almost black. The sword was average katana length with an ovular guard.

"Monster" Kirei muttered, "But you look human to me."

"Don't compare me with that weakling" the man hissed, "I am Alberto Mallenco and I am on a whole other level than mere humans." Alberto looked behind Kirei and saw what he was working on, "Oh I see what you're doing. You're putting the Fifth Holy Grail War in place aren't you?"

"What's it to you?" Kirei said narrowing his eyes.

"Well I've been asleep for a long long time and I've finally awake" Alberto said as he ran a hand through his dark gray locks. Alberto gained an insane grin look on his face and next thing you knew blood flew around the room.

Alberto's hand pierced through Kirei's chest directly where his heart would be since Alberto held it in his hand that pierced through Kirei's back.

Kirei gagged and gasped in pain as blood flew from his mouth as he coughed, "Y-You B-b-b-basta-bastard" he gurgled out glaring at Alberto making he grinned.

"See you Mr. Priest" he said as a red cero formed in his hand. He launched it at Kirei's form and when it died down there was nothing left, but ashes. Alberto laughed out loud before moving over to the book that Kirei was looking over.

"Well this is quite interesting… interesting indeed. Well I'll keep five of these the same, but two of them shall be changed." Alberto picked up a pen and began switching around a couple things.

He wrote his own name down where Kirei's name use to be and then he erased a name that said 'Emiya Shirou' and wrote down a new name 'Kurosaki Ichigo.' "Well Kurosaki Ichigo, I may have been asleep for more than four thousand years, but all the hollows within Hueco Mundo talk about you and your massive power. I hope you do not disappoint."

Alberto then went over to an already drawn seal on the floor and stood in the middle of it. He pulled his zanpakuto out slightly and cut his hand slightly and let blood drip into the seal. There was a bright flash of light and soon there was a man standing in front of Albarto wearing black clothes and had blond hair and red eyes. "Tell me Hero, what is your name?"

The man looked Alberto straight in the eye and only said one word "Gilgamesh." Alberto smirked widely and had strange markings appear on his right arm.

**One week Later**

"Kurosaki" the Gym Teacher called getting his attention. "It's your turn to tidy up to equipment and wash the gym floors tonight."

"Alright" Ichigo called back "Shit" he cursed silently. He always hated cleaning up after everyone because it always meant him not getting his apartment earlier.

"Do you want some help" one student asked.

"Nah…. I'll be fine" Ichigo said.

"Well see you tomorrow" The student said going to get changed. Ichigo sighed and went to go and start cleaning up. He wasn't going to change since he would just get sweaty while doing these things. By the time it was eight o'clock he had just finished putting all the equipment away and the entire school was empty and it was almost completely dark.

Ichigo sighed as he locked the door to the equipment room and welcomed the cool breeze with relief as the room was very stifling. "Well got to go mop now" Ichigo mumbled. He walked inside the gym and began mopping around the area as quickly as he could so he could just get home quickly.

Two hours later he finally finished and sighed in relief as he stared at the clean floor. He put the stuff away and finally changed back into his regular clothes and stepped outside. It was dark outside with only the street lamps for light and it was nice and windy tonight and it cooled Ichigo off greatly.

He was about to start walking home when he felt a massive amount of power coupled with the sound of clashing metal

"What's that?" Ichigo muttered before going to check it out. When Ichigo rounded the corner he saw a man with spear fighting with a man with double blade. "What in the world just happen here?" Ichigo asked quietly but the man with spear heard him before turned around and saw Ichigo.

"It seems like we have an observer" the man said and suddenly turned to see Ichigo.

"Shit" Rin said."Someone still here"

Ichigo started ran as the sprearman started chasing him. He appeared in front of Ichigo and swung his spear down. Thanks to years experience of dodging weapons Ichigo jumped to the side, "What the hell is wrong with you? and who the hell are you anyway" Ichigo shouted.

"Impressive" the man said standing straight up putting his spear over his shoulder. "To think you actually dodged my attack, but, unfortunately, since you've seen me I cannot let you live." The man then continued at Ichigo and began lunging his spear at Ichigo over and over again.

Ichigo barely dodged the attacks, but he did manage it until he was backed up against a wall. The man stabbed his spear at Ichigo, but Ichigo moved to the side and he ended up stabbing the wall. While he was temporarily distracted Ichigo turned and delivered a round house kick to the guys' face knocking him back and giving Ichigo enough time to run off.

"_**Why'd you run, King? And why didn't you just kick his ass and leave here?" **_A familiar dark voice asked to him.

"_Shut up" _Ichigo snapped at his hollow._"I haven't got my power back enough to fight him and beside I didn't have my badge or my Gikongan now"_

"_**Why didn't you let me out and let me deal with him?"**_

"_You're not taking over my body"_Ichigo turned to see if the guy was following, but he quickly turned back around to continue running, but he smashed into a fence.

"Shit" Ichigo cursed and ran into the school to make it to the other side, but before he could the man with the spear appeared before Ichigo with a split lip and a murderous look in his eyes and unknown to him he had a red line dorm on his forearm that reached up to his wrist and then two intricate designs appeared on his arm with both of them parallel to each other.

"Well kid I gotta admit that this was more fun than I thought it would be" he said as he pointed the spear at Ichigo's face. "With the power and strength you just showed me it's clear that you're not an ordinary human. Also judging by the mark on your left arm it's quite possible that you're the seventh master."

Too paralyzed to look at his arm Ichigo could only utter, "The Seventh master."

"At this point you don't need to know" the man said preparing to stab Ichigo before a bright glow appeared behind them making them both shield their eyes. An intricate seal appeared on the floor and soon someone appeared from the seal. Then the person shot forward and slashed at the man making him jump back.

Ichigo could only stare in shock as the person revealed herself to be a woman. She had blond hair with her bangs hanging in front of her forehead with two long bangs framing her face and the rest of her hair tied back in a bun with a braid around it. She was wearing a blue dress of sorts with silver armor over it and arm armor as well as metal boots from medieval England times. She looked at Ichigo,

"I am Saber" she said in a strong feminine voice that reminded Ichigo of Tatsuki, only much stronger. "I am your servant. I have come in response to your summon. And you- you are my master, correct?"

Ichigo could only stare at her and he couldn't form words in his mouth. He thought it was all the confusion around him that made him speechless, but that wasn't it at all. He was simply in awe of the overwhelming beauty that the woman before him expressed. Then he registered what she had said, "What… your master?"

"That's right" Saber said. "You summoned me and as a saber it was my duty to answer your call. What are your orders master? My sword will be at your side from here on forward. From now on whatever fate awaits you awaits me; the accord between us has been struck."

Ichigo felt like his head was swimming as he tried to comprehend what the woman before him had just uttered. Sadly he didn't have much time to think as the woman and the guy with a spear had begun fighting. They had jumped out the window and took it outside. "Oh boy" Ichigo groaned as he had no choice, but to follow them.

They were really going at it outside with Saber hacking and slashing at the guy with a spear with very fast attacks that he barely blocked. After a particularly hard slash Saber knocked the guy back.

"Her weapon's invisible" Ichigo noted.

"Why don't you fight for real Saber and reveal that weapon of yours" the man grunted.

"Come Lancer" Saber said coolly. "If you really were so powerful and confident you would continue the battle with no need of asking me what my weapon is. Are you scared?"

The man called Lancer merely scoffed, "Not a chance. So that weapon your using; your Noble Phantasm, is it a sword?"

"Who knows" Saber smirked mockingly as she held her invisible weapon. "It could be a large axe or a special bow. You'll simply have to find out."

'She sure is confident' Ichigo thought to himself.

"I was only out tonight to gather information" Lancer said "I had no intention of running into a servant or that beast from earlier. This is our first encounter Saber, so why don't we give it a rest and call it a draw?"

"Sorry I always finish what I start" Saber said readying her weapon.

"If you say so" Lancer said as his spear began to glow. He jumped into the air and went straight for Saber, "Your heart is mine" he shouted.

Saber dodged the first attack, but Lancer stopped behind her and called out "Gae Bolg." The spear then shot directly for Saber's chest. Saber jumped back just in time to dodge the attack, but it did pierce through her armor slightly.

Saber landed back on one knee clutching her chest, 'Was that a hex? No, perhaps a cause-effect reversal' she thought.

"So you dodged my Gae Bolg's special attack" Lancer said slightly impressed.

"What did you say" Saber said quite shocked. "Could it be that you are Ireland's famous Son of Light?" Now Ichigo was getting surprised .

"_This is Japan, and Ireland was across the world from them. What the __fuck are __Irish__ doing here?__"_ He thought as he watched their fight.

"That spear can only be handled by the Hound of Culann." Saber said.

"I hate this thing" Lancer exclaimed. "Every time I use that attack I run the risk of exposure. I guess I'm starting hate being famous." Lancer began walking off.

"I know the rules say that if my true identity is ever revealed I'm supposed to fight to the death, but unfortunately my employer's a bit of a coward. I'm supposed to head back if my attacks failed."

"You're running away" Saber shouted.

"You're more than welcome to follow, but if you do then you best be prepared to die" Lancer said and jumped off into the night.

"He's gone" Ichigo said and walked up to Saber as she clutched the wound in her chest, "Hey are you okay?" Saber turned to Ichigo as the hole in her armor stitched itself back together. "Okay it is not that I'm not grateful for your assist but...What the hell is going on? And who the hell are you?" Ichigo exclaimed

"watch your foul language" Saber said "Why must you ask? I am a Saber, your servant. As I recall you were the one who summoned me so you should know all about why I'm here."

"You're a Servant Saber" Ichigo repeated trying to get it.

"Yes" Saber nodded, "So perhaps it would be easier if you call me Saber."

"Okay, Saber it is" Ichigo said. "Kind of an odd name, but I'm not really one to talk. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki by the way. I guess my next question would be…"

Saber interrupted, "I see. You are not a typical master are you?" Seeing Ichigo's confused face only confirmed her suspicion. "But be that as it may you are still my master. Now that our pact has been formed I will never do anything to betray you."

"I will ignoring the insulting statement ago" Ichigo said with a twitch. "Would you please not call me master? It's kind of creepy."

"Then I will call you Ichigo" Saber said with a hint of a smile. "Yes I quite like that name much more."

"Thanks " Ichigo said. "Well it's really late, I've had a long day filled with events that are making my head spin so let's go to my apartment." Saber nodded before followed him.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
